nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
High Stakes
High Stakes is a Team Escape event which is limited to only 2 players. The Event starts in Fortuna in the driveway of a mansion, goes through Highway 142 and ends on Steyne Aqueduct in Kempton. Because of the very high amount of wandering Civic Cruisers, High Stakes's difficulty is very different in each run. Ranging from very easy, if too few Civic Cruisers are inside the track's bounds, to the most difficult Team Escape in the game forcing the player to use Emergency Evade more than once in order not to get busted. It's impossible to do a clean run, as the last roadblock in the highway section cannot be dodged. The Police State Muscle Cruiser is the greatest threat in this Team Escape, as they will bust the player if they remain close to the player for too long, regardless of the speed the player is traveling at. High Stakes is the only Team Escape event in which three Rhinos can spawn on the same section. This happens when the player is about to leave the highway in Kempton, and when the player is about to reach the finish line. It is also possible to spawn 6 rhinos at this point if two drivers are very close to each other. Because of its short length, needing only two players and the possibility of getting any Skill Mod, Performance Part and Aftermarket Part through Reward Cards, High Stakes is one of the best farming events in the game. Tips The key of this track is momentum. Don't slow down or you will be easily surrounded by the muscle cruisers. If a cop managed to stay in front, try to swerve around him. He might disturb your momentum thus making other cops move in for the bust. The muscle cruisers are tough. They are much heavier than in other Escapes, even if you drive something heavy like a BMW M1 Procar, you only have a very small chance of flipping the cruisers over. If your car is a lightweight one, then ramming will be futile. A head-on collision with one can slow you down nearly as much as a collision with a Rhino. If you are using a Juggernaut edition car then clipping their backsides can work about 70% of the time. Right before the Kempton drainage dams are two Rhino roadblocks with spikestrips. Stay on the left sidewalk to avoid the spikestrips. In the Steyne Aquaduct, 3 waves of Rhinos will try to ram you. One will try to ram into you head-on. After dodging that, two will appear, then three. The third wave tends to be clumsy with each other though so if you get the timing right then you can get past them cleanly. The road is wide so make use of its width. If someone gets busted right before you cross the finish line, wait for your team-mate to respawn. Leaving him behind will just blow away your chances of getting good rewards because you will receive silver reward cards instead. Toy around with the cops, and make use of the Emergency Evade if they manage to pin you down. He'll only respawn in a matter of 10 seconds, so you don't really need to worry about being busted. Category:Team Escape Category:Events Category:Fortuna Category:Palmont